Story Trailer: Kamen Riders, Heroic Spirits, and DxD
by Scully1337
Summary: This is a story trailer for an up and coming story for my account. As I stated in my profile, I own nothing from any of the three universes or those beyond. Hope you enjoy, this is a Three Way Crossover between Kamen Rider, Fate/Stay Night, and High School DxD.


Story Trailer: Kamen Riders, Heroic Spirits, and DxD

* * *

**To most people, he's just an ordinary student...**

* * *

"Issei Hyoudou; slightly above average grades and and physique, but aside from that, absolutely average all around." Sona said as she looked over his file. In her honest opinion, she knew why he was permitted into this academy, she just couldn't understand why. For some reason or another, the boy that was Isami Hyoudou's younger brother was completely average in every form of the word - minus his grades in both academics and physical education - yet somehow he was sent here by a letter of recommendation from the Mage's Association, and from the grand master himself no less.

"Come on Sona, you know you would never leave any puzzle, no matter how strange it is, unsolved." Rias said to her childhood friend, with a cheeky grin, as she drank some of the tea she was served. To be completely honest, she rather enjoyed seeing her friend this vexed about something, especially since her newest pawn was Issei's older sister. It vexed her as well, though not as much as Sona, that someone so abnormally average would get a letter of recommendation from the Mage's Association. What vexed her even more was that of Isami's answer to her question about Issei.

"_Magic? Issei's never practiced any before without me finding out about it, and I've never seen him even show an interest in magic. Besides, if I barely can sense magic as it is, if the Mage's Association can sense magic within him, than who am I to argue?_"

* * *

**To his family, he's their youngest child and little brother...**

* * *

"Do you have your book bag and notebooks?" His mother, Miki Hyoudou, asked from the kitchen as she finished making Isami's lunch.

"Yep, since one is in plain view and the others are tucked neatly in there." Issei said as he finished putting his shoes on.

"How about your handkerchief?"

"Right here in my pocket."

"How about your Kamen Rider Fourze Wrist Watch?" His father, Gorou Hyoudou, asked from his spot at the table as he read his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee. On the front page was that of a picture with two fruit themed Kamen Riders saving a city from monsters.

"When don't I?" Issei said as he lifted his right sleeve to show the Fourze themed wrist watch.

* * *

**To the school, he's the social outcast and younger brother of the Crimson Empress...**

* * *

"Isn't that Hyoudou Issei?"

"You mean the Crimson Empress' younger brother?"

"What's a guy like him even doing here anyways?"

"Have you heard, apparently he's one of those Kamen Rider fans."

"Kinda hard not to notice since he wears some Kamen Rider Memorabilia."

"I heard he wants to be a Rider."

To most, this would be a sign that they need to get their life in order and think about their life choices. Issei wasn't most, however, and held his admiration for the Kamen Riders on his sleeves and that's how he'd live. He would be honest about everything, whether it be plain as day or not. As he continued walking down the halls, he eventually came upon an old classroom. This was his own private sanctuary during his lunch period since he had no friends to talk about Kamen Riders with.

* * *

**Today, however...**

* * *

"Huh, what're these?" Issei asked himself in a low whisper as he picked up three small items. One was a belt buckle that was missing the belt, was colored Magenta and Black, had a Green jewel atop above a large Red core, and was completely covered in dust. The second was a book that was similar to the Buckle, but was missing the red and green jewels and had a strange magenta emblem over the black line that ran diagonal across the book. The final item was a black metal case with a stylized sigil on it, depicting that of the head of a snarling dragon; it looked like it was meant to hold cards.

* * *

**He will become a Hero.**

* * *

"What the hell are these things?" Issei said as he placed the buckle close to his waist, only to be surprised by what happened next. A belt formed from the buckle before setting itself snuggly around his waist. No sooner did this happen did the dust clear from both the book and the buckle and a card jumped free from the book. For a few seconds, it floated in the air before he grabbed it. He then moved on instinct and pulled on the two grips that formed the sides of the belt buckle, causing the main unite to rotate and show a slot for the card. Issei looked at the card for a second before placing it into the slot, and doing the only thing he could do. "Henshin." Once said, the belt came to life and spoke.

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**" Upon hearing these words, Issei couldn't help but smile as a black, white, and silver armor suit formed around him, and several card like shapes appeared from the belt and imbedded themselves in his head. Strangely enough, he didn't feel an ounce of pain as his armor glowed; the silver had turned to a Magenta color as the cards had fully fused with the armor. When the transformation was finally complete, he looked down at himself and couldn't help but feel excited.

'_Finally, I get to live my dream of being a Kamen Rider!_'

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

Issei can be seen on the roof, contemplating everything that's happened to him during the week: his first transformation, his first victory against an Imagin, his first date, and... his first encounter with the supernatural. He even successfully summoned a heroic spirit. Now if he could only get Tamamo-no-Mae to stop trying to jump him every time he takes a shower after a long day.

* * *

**When the World is in danger...**

* * *

Decade can be seen fighting three Orphnoch on his own, all the while he's protecting an Orphanage from their wrath. The kids inside look on in wonder as this superhero... no, this Kamen Rider fights to ensure they have a future. As the fighting goes on, one of the Orphnoch tries to attack Decade from behind. This leads to his immediate demise as a sword slash can be seen across his body. He doesn't have time to react as he immediately combusts a second later and all that remains is ashes. The two remaining Orphnoch are left flabbergasted.

"How were you able to best one of us, you aren't even Faiz?!" One of the remaining two said in shock, still trying to wrap their heads around what had just occurred right before their eyes.

"Really now, then why don't I show you how well I fight _as_ him." Decade said as he pulled a card out of his Ride Book. The face of the card was that of Kamen Rider Faiz himself. He then pulled on the handles of his belt, placed the card into the slot, and pushed the handles back in.

"**Kamen Ride: Faiz! Complete!**" The belt said as several red lines appeared and his body began to glow. When the glow died down, in his place stood Faiz with his saber pointed directly at them.

"Alright, lets see how you do when I fight as him." D-Faiz said as he readied himself for combat.

* * *

**When Everything is at Stake...**

* * *

"Do you really think that you could stand a chance against us? We Fangire have been around long before you were even born, and you think you could stand against us?!" The Fangire said to Rias as she and her Perage were held prisoner by both him and his Rat Fangire. His appearance looked like that of a black and blue horse. What really made his appearance off putting was that he had fangs; she would've thought that he was a Vampire if he hadn't mentioned the word Fangire. However, before he could continue, some footsteps were heard to the side of them. When they looked over, they saw someone dressed from head-to-toe in a Magenta, Black, and White Biker suit. His head was completely covered by a black biker helmet with the visor being completely black. The one underneath the getup was none other than Issei Hyoudou himself, but no one could tell.

"Maybe they can't, but I can." Issei said with a muffled voice; while it was loud enough to be heard, it was muffled enough to where his voice was unrecognisable. What stood out the most was the black and magenta belt with twenty different symbols around a large red jewel, and a book that hung from said belt.

"Oh, and who might you be?" The Horse Fangire said, several more Rat Fangire appearing and ready to strike the newcomer down.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider..." Issei said as he took out his Decade Card. "Remember that. Henshin." He then placed the card into the slot and pushed the handles inward, activating the belt.

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**" The belt announced as Issei's armor formed around him and he became Kamen Rider Decade. The Horse Fangire was a bit surprised that a new Kamen Rider had appeared, however, he didn't give him much stalk as he wasn't Kiva.

"Get him." Was all that the Horse Fangire said as he command his forces to attack. Decade merely took his book off his belt and transformed it into its gun mode, immediately blasting five of the Rat Fangires and causing them to shatter. He then switched it over to its sword mode and blocked an overhead slash from behind. He immediately countered this with a diagonal slash and immediately shattered that one as well.

* * *

**When there are so few you can trust...**

* * *

Issei and Motohama can be seen eating lunch on the roof, both seeming to be in a deep conversation about Kamen Riders while also keeping their identities as the new Riders a secret. In school Motohama was known as the Geek Techie who had an above average intellect and a certain interest in the Kamen Riders, even going as far as to build a model copy of a few of their weapons. However, to Issei, he was his best friend and fellow rider and he was one he knew he could count on: Kamen Rider Diend. The two had always had each others backs whenever it came to both fighting the same opponent or multiple opponents in the same area. However, when seperated, they had to have faith that the other would survive.

* * *

**Will You take a Stand?**

* * *

Decade and Diend could be seen facing down Kokabiel as he prepares to send several Spears of Light at the two Riders. The scene then changes to show the two of them facing a large number of Human Mages that had appeared in the underworld. Now they stand between them and the Three Factions peace talks as the Hero Faction prepares to strike at the two Riders. The two both pull out their respective weapons, Decade's Ride Book changing into its sword mode and Diend's Neo-Diend Driver, and get into a combat stance. When the first shots are away and hurtling towards the two, they charge in with Decade blocking the magic based attacks with his Ride Booker while Diend is gunning down several of the mages with his gun. As the two neared the army, Decade and Diend jumped into the crowd with Decade slicing one of the mages that was unlucky enough to be in the swing of the Ride Booker.

* * *

_**Kamen Riders, Heroic Spirits, and DxD**_


End file.
